total drama island
by yellowalein23
Summary: i do not own the total drama series and any characters from the total drama series. all new contestants get on the show and are ready to fight for one million dollars.
1. contestants

Contestants:

Anissa - Fashionista

Deion - Mama's boy

Kiaya - ghetto girl

Gueret - Evil backstabber

Rushawna - lazy one

Rojka - self-absorbed

Marcus - wise-guy

Chesteran - screw-up

Albert - normal

Mariama - know it all

Murgray - flip-flopper

Courtney - joker

Brendon - smart one

Imanni - Tom-boy

Rebecca - girly- girl

Rohan - shy guy

Marsha - tough girl

Nathan - rational one

Jasmine - sweet one

Nicholas - tough guy

shanaya - big mouth


	2. let it begin

Chris : this is the hottest reality television to hit the world. this is is total drama island

Blainley : yes it is and im your new co - host Blainley

Chris : what are you doing here?

Blainley : the producers hired me because your old and washed up

Chris : stupid producers always doing things behind my back

Blainley : lets see what new abilities these loser contestants will bring on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

**_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._**

**_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**  
**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)**

* * *

Lets see who comes here first wait its the new contestant Nicholas said Chris. Just call me Nick, Chris. Next, hey my name is Marsha short for Marshalyn my

parents are idiots. hey my name is Gueret. hey my name is Kiaya and im here to win. my name is rojka. my name is Deion. Murgray, Anissa, Chesteran, Marcus, Albert

Mariama,Rushawna,Brendon, Courtney,Rohan, Rebecca, Imanni, Nathan, Jasmine,Shannaya.

Are you ready for your first challenge at Wawanakwa losers said Blainley. i announce the challenges here Blainley your first challenge is a race to the camp grounds that's why we met at the beach today. on your mark get set go.

everyone went dashing to the camp grounds.

* * *

Later...

everyone was dying breathless from the long run. kiaya asked who won the challenge Chris. i just had to make up the teams.

The **Golden Finches :**

**Anissa **

**Rushawna**

**Rojka**

**Brendon**

**Marcus**

**Albert**

**Mariama **

The **Ruby Rock-fish :**

**Kiaya**

**Gueret**

**Marsha**

**Nathan**

**Jasmine**

**Nicholas**

my name is nick said nick.

whatever said Chris.

**Shannaya**

The **Blue Dragonflies :**

**Deion **

**Murgray**

**Courtney (Boy)**

**Chesteran**

**Imanni**

**Rebecca**

**Rohan**

" The producers are right you are washed up you cant even come up with good names for teams" said Blainley. "can you do better miss Mildred" said Chris. "my name is Blainley and i guess you have a point" said Blainley.

* * *

"Are you guys ready for your first elimination challenge as teams its an original the awakathon" said Chris. "so let me get this straight we aren't going to the camp grounds and we are going to be feed and were about to face our first elimination challenge" said gueret. "yes" said Chris. " its been an hour and i already hate this show" said gueret. " don't worry gueret this awakathon is the only chance to get to know your teammates" said Chris. "i hate teamwork" said gueret. "as it says in your file"said Chris. wait hold up we on the same team so you betta get that i hate teamwork thing out f your head gueret" said kiaya. "kiaya i get it you don't have to scream at me" said gueret. " this is how i talk skinny boy" said kiaya. " I've heard of meat on your bones but do they really mean all the meat you got kiaya" said gueret. " stop fighting you two this is just going to give the other team the upper hand" said Marsha.

"Lets get this thing going already" said Chris.

2 hours later...

"its been 2 hours and everyone is still awake" said Chris. " maybe that's because its only 6 o'clock in the afternoon" said Blainley.

6 hours later...

" its midnight and only the yellow teams players are out" said Chris.

" how the heck did they fall asleep this is an outrage really like really rushawna, Marcus, rojka you are the most useless players ever like really like really how can you guys be so useless" said mariama. " shut up marillama" aid kiaya. " you're talking is so boring and Nagy like you practically put those 3 to sleep" said gueret. Gueret and kiaya sat down in front of each-other trying to see who would fall asleep first.

4 hours later...

" most of the finches are asleep except mariama and anissa" said Chris. "for the blue team its deion, Courtney, brendon, and Rebecca; and for the red team its shannaya, Nicholas, and Marsha" said Blainley.

" so whats your favorite color Murgray" said Nathan. " blue" said Murgray. "so practical so expected from anyone" said Nathan " then whats your favorite color Nathaniel" said Murgray. "what did you just call me" said Nathan. " are you getting upset Nathaniel" said Murgray. " oh i see what you are trying to do Murgray real funny ha-ha" said Nathan.

6 hours later...

" wow its morning already" said Blainley. " for the yellow team its anissa left standing; for the blue team its rohan left standing; for the red team its kiaya and gueret still trying to see who is going down first" said Chris "hey kiaya you ready to give up yet" said gueret. gueret got no answer in return. he taped kiaya and she fell over it looks as if kiaya was a sleep the entire time.

4 hours left

" only 3 left" said Blainley. rohan and anissa became very tired and were about to fall asleep. they both fell to the ground but anissa fell first. Chris took gueret and announced him the winner of the challenge and giving his team their first win.

* * *

Chris announced that the losers were the yellow finches an that they are sending someone home tonight.

Confessionals:

Anissa: i think that marillama really put our team asleep with her stupid nagging so that is why im voting for her.

Rushawna: i just cant take marillama being here anymore.

Marcus: marillama is annoying

chesteran: marillama you are the weakest length goodbye

Albert: anissa you blew the challenge for the team your gone

Rojka: marillama is such a drag she needs to go

Mariama: okay im voting anissa cause she blew the challenge for us and she called me marillama

* * *

"Okay Blainley hand out the marshmallows by name when i say it" said chris.

First, Chesteran

Rushawna

Rojka

Albert

Marcus

and last but not least Anissa.

" marillama its time to spit and say goodbye" said Blainley.

" some team you guys turned out to be i hate you all and i will never forgive you for this" said mariama. " i personally don't care if you don't forgive us" said anissa

" mariama it is time for you to take the boat of losers home" said Blainley. " where is Chris i want Chris to tell me to take the boat of losers not dumb blonde co-host" said mariama. " just get on the boat of losers before i get the guard dogs on you" said Blainley " fine im going like really don't have to get so violent like come on this show maybe called total drama doesn't mean the host has to be a jerk" said mariama. " just get her out of here " said Blainley. " geez her team is right she is annoying" said Blainley.

* * *

I know this was short but it was just the first episode/chapter.


End file.
